The Protectors
by Translucentpuppy
Summary: Naraku Is still on the loose! Not only that but Sesshomaru has unleashed a new Demon. Can Inuyasha Stop Naraku and this new Monster! RxR
1. Chapter 1 Sesshomaru & Cave of Fortune

_Intro_

_This story Takes place after the anime series and does not take into account any manga that might have already occured afterwards. At this point in time Naraku is still loose and the well has been sealed up preventing Kagome to return to her own time. The gang is off on another adventure to find the jewl. Now I am still trying to peice together my Inuyasha DvD Collection so I have not seen the end of the series. This is just based off what I heard, atm I am up to season 4. So If there are any story/plot problems please let me know. Please review and don't feel you have to be nice. Always looking to improve my writting._

_Disclamer: I do Not own Inuyasha. I do not own any characters in the origonal storyline. I do own this plot/storyline and any origonal characters that I create._

The night grew dim as the great stars of the cosmos began to peak through the clouds in the sky.Here we find Kagome and Inuyasha a top a small grassy hill looking up at the great mass of constellations. Kagome held her knees together as she sat next to her great protector, the half human, half dog demon Inuyasha.

"The silence of the night is so soothing" Kagome said as she laid back on the grass. Her black hair spread like a pool among the green

"He is still out there, roaming free." Inuyasha said as he looked over at the raven haird girl. She turned to face him as a small smile crept onto her tender lips.

"Don't worrie Inuyasha that time will come when we finally defeat him" _'I can only hope it comes sooner then later' _she thought.

"Hey you guys!" Sango, Miroku and Shippo approached from behind and took a seat next to their good friends.

"Sango you've returned from your village!" Kagome Sat up her face lit up with excitment to see her friends once again as she turned twards the great demon slayer.

"Yes." she sighed and placed her Hirakotz down as Kirara jumped up on it and curled into a sleep.

"Sango is everything ok?" Mirko said looking into Sango's eyes.

"At the moment everything seams in place, however it is just so empty there without the people that brought it life." She let out a heavy sigh as she averted her eyes from the monk and looked up into the sky.

"Dont Worrie Kagome! We'll find that evil Naraku and kick his butt!" Shippo yelled jumping in the air demonstrating a kicking like motion.

"Haha yes we will" She let out a smile and pet the small demon child on the head _'Yes we will' _

"Yes! That's it, don't worry Kagome no monster will come near you I can be sure of it! As guardian and protector of the ancient jewel no demon will stand a chance!" Shippo boasted marching around with a grand look upon his face.

Roaaaar!

"Ahhhhhh" Shippo fled under kagomes back pack.

"Wu wu what is that?" he managed to say as his mouth shivered in fear and his teeth chatterd together.

"You were saying?" Inuyasha sat up and gave Shippo an evil grin.

"Come on lets go!" He Jumped to his feet along with everyone else

"YOU WANT TO GO TOWARDS IT!" Shippo exclaimed as he hid even deeper into the yellow sack

"Well Duh?" Kagome Climbed on the Half Demons back and befor you know it they had jumped up into the sky and off to investigate.

-------------------------------

"Mmm so the rumors are true?" A silver haired demon stood before a giant beast, taking out his Tokijin he quickly sliced it down to size, this man was no other then Inuyashas older brother Sesshomaru.

"My lord are you sure this is a good idea!" a little green imp emerged with a fearful expreshion on his face

"Jaken I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure"

"Yeah come on Jaken don't you wanna see!" Rin came up from behind patting Jaken on the head. Her eyes sparkeld at the small little imp.

"But lord Sesshomaru, isn't there a reason he is sealed up? " Jaken Clenched the staff of two heads even tighter.

"This place has been kept a secret for far to long, even to our own father, however the legend of the Stones of Virtue seam to indeed be true...It is none other then my Uncle's son who is it's keeper. However a half demon such as him self doesn't deserve such an honor."

"But me lord! Your fathers brother however not as great as your father in battle was indeed a formidable opponent and what he lacked in strength he made up for with his power in mind."

Sesshomaru cut down the side of the mountain with a swift blow of his sword and the three slowly entered the cave that it revealed.

"They say that your fathers brother Hakarashi was a great dog demon in the field of magic, he could create magnificaent spells and enchant many things, however his life's work is this armor, enchanted with all his ability and finished off by the stones of virtue giving it great power to the one who wares this armor." Jaken slowly realized that his master had gone on ahead. Deeper into the blackness of the cave

"Come on jaken" Rin called behind waving her hand at the little imp.

"Wu wait for me!" Jaken cried as he scrambled to catch up to his beloved master.

---------------------------

"What is that!" Sango questioned as the bunch arrived before the large opening in the mountain.

"I Know that smell" Inuyasha said almost in a whisper as he leaped forth

"Inuyasha what is it"

"Sesshomaru, Come on lets go inside."

--------------------------

"And so me lord he in trusted the magnificent power of the armor to his only sun, a half demon by the name of Rischie. However he was placed under a spell by a demon unknown in name or appearance. Here to rest until awoken, however his tomb was so well hidden that I am surprised even we have come this far."

"It will not be long before we see what kind of power this place really holds. I look forward to seeing it in action." Sesshomaru thought to himself as the walked deeper into the cave.

------------------------------------

"EHWU ewhu...I'm Scared" Shippo whispered as he held onto kagomes leg.

"Oh will you shut it you little cry baby!" Inuyasha screamed picking up Shippo by the tail.

"I'm not a cry baby!" he shouted taking a swift punch at inuyashas nose

"OW HEY! Why you little"

"You know for a small fox boy Shippo has quite the spirit" Sango whispered over to Miroku.

"Tell me about it." He said rolling his eyes.

"Will you two be quite! Somthing's up ahead." Kagome shouted.

There stood Sesshomaru staring down his brother.

"So inuyasha, you have come."

"Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well I might be asking you that same question little brother, however at this point in time it doesn't matter."

"You wanna settle this? Alright then come on lets go!" Inuyasha pulled out the Tessuiga which turned into a giant dog fang ready for action.

"Inuyasha spare me your senseless battles, I don't wish to fight you, but as long as you are here I would like you to see something. Come follow me." Sesshomaru walked down the dark tunnle. The walk seamed almost endless.

"Here our great uncle created a set of armor so powerful it was feared and respected by all. However his son, a meer half demon was not capable of wielding such a power, and ultimately was placed under a spell for eternity."

"What, a set of armor?" Kagome whispered under her breath

"So your cousin was the keeper?" Miroku questioned.

"Yes, Inuyasha our cousin was the one who protected this armor, however he obviously failed. After searching for these items and tales of this subject for quite sometime I have finally come to this place."

"So you want the armor for your self?" Inuyasha screamed taking out his sword once again.

"Before dieing our great uncle placed a spell on this armor, binding it to our half demon cousin, he is the only one who can wear it."

"So what do you want with him?" Sango stepped forward

"I want to see it. I want to see what kind of power this truly held, if the legends are true, or if it was some far out tale made by mortals.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed taking out her arrow and pointing it at him.

"You are curious too aren't you Inuyasha, you want to see it."

He paused a moment staring intently at his brother.

"I do." Inuyasha seamed to glimmer a certain excitement.

"Inuyasha how can you listen to this we have to stop him, this demon could be far too powerful for even you!" Miroku said with an extreme look of concern in his eye.

"Janken, place the tablet in"

"Yes me lord." Jaken ran over placing a large stone tablet into the wall of the cavern.

"Now the swords."

Unfolding from a piece of cloth reveled two dagger like swords, very elegant looking weapons with carvings all along the blade and handle. Jaken picked them up and placed them in the tablet. Just after doing so a large blue light ran through the wall and lit up the entire cavern, it was an Erie neon glow and penetrated like ice throughout the dark walls of the cave.

Soon after this occurred the walls befor them began to open revealing a small pedestal and a half demon incased in the walls of the cavern. On the pedestal lay 5 stones each with a different Japanese character written on them.

"The stones of virtue! Oh my me lord this is truly amazing." Jaken ran over to take a closer look at these magnificent objects of lore and ledgend.

Chuu: loyalty

Ko: justice

Jin: compassion

Gi: honor

Rei: respect

"By placing the stones in the rivets of the armor it will bring back the half demon Rischie to life once again." Jaken ran over and began to pick up the stones and placed them in the respected slots where the rock figure of the half demon stood.

A rumbling in the cave began to shake the parties almost to their feet.

"Waaauuuau, me lord , I'm staring to think this was a really bad idea!" He Fell to his knees and put his arms above his head as rocks from the celing began to fall upon them.

"Finish it Jaken!"

And so he picked up the last stone, Rei and placed it into the slot, the stone around the statue began to crumble as the sleeping monstrosity had finally awoken.

Well there we have it, the start to my epic adventure. Hope you liked it. I have Chapter 2 and 3 Done just a matter of Looking them over, adding anything, and throwing them up


	2. Chapter 2 Inuyasha & the Half Demon

"The cave is collapsing!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome while the rest jumped on Kirara and quickly exited. Sesshomaru came quickly behind them carrying Rin, while Jaken held onto his leg.

They all sat in silence as the dust from the rocks settled. The sun began to slowly creep over the mountain tops as the night began to turn into morning.

"Come demon, show yourself." Sesshomaru waited patiently, taking out his tokijin, ready for battle.

Suddenly a portion of the rocks exploded in light, as a the half demon emerged. He looked a great deal like Inuyasha however his hair was not silver, but a golden brown and a little shorter in length. The biggest difference of the two was not the color of their hair, it was that Rischie had a tail.

He jumped down to a kneeling position.

"Lets see what you can do." Sesshomaru lunged at the dog demon with his sword causing the ground beneath to shake and break apart. The half demon leapt up taking out a grand sword from the back of his armor, however with Sesshomarus experience in battle he was much to quick for the long sleeping Rischie. After only a few minutes Sesshomaru ended it with a blow to Rischie's back flinging him into a tree. He fell limp to the ground.

"How could such a weak halfdemon have been given the right to protect such an hierloom, even Inuyasha is stronger then that." Sesshomaru walked over to the body.

"Jaken, we are leaving" He slowly rose up.

"Yes me lord" and so the three flew off into the rising sun.

As the sun crept through the trees the party gathered around the fallen figure.

"Oh my goodness" Kagome said putting her hand over her mouth.

"He, he looks almost like Inuyasha" Sango said looking back and forth at the two.

"He doesn't look anything like me!" he snorted.

"Is it dead?" Shippo crawled over to the body of the demon.

"Come on lets take him back to camp." Miroku began to pick up the body of the wounded half demon.

"What, why do you want to bring it back!" Shippo shouted.

"Uhhhhh" The half demons eyes slowly opend.

"Ahhh" Miroku ran back behind Sango along with Shippo.

The figure slowly came too and jumped up taking out his magnificent sword.

"OH MY GOD!" Kagome Shouted

"Hu?" Rischie whispered out in bewilderment at the group.

"HE HAS A TAIL!" She screamed "LET ME TOUCH IT!"

"Wauuu!" The half demon was taken aback as Kagome lunged at him feeling his golden brown tail.

"Hey what are you, what are you doing back there!" he shouted taking back his tail from Kagomes grasp.

"He's adorable!" Her eyes grew big as if in a pet store playing with a new puppy.

"Hey what do you mean!" Inuyasha screamed stomping over to Kagome and pulling her back.

"Who are you people." He once again stood in battle stance with his sword drawn.

"Whoa whoa whoa, now listen we don't want to hurt you." Miroku stepped in front.

"Why did you attack me!" He screamed

"That wasn't us, that was Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said as he walked closer to him.

"My names Inuyasha" He bowed before the golden haired half demon and stepped back.

"I'm Kagome! Nice to meet you. This here is Sango the demon slayer and Miroku the lecherous monk."

"Uh Kagome you don't have to introduce me like that...Just, Just Monk will do thank you."

The two girls began to giggle over the poor Miroku

"Inuyasha? Mmm You are a half demon too"

"I'am. Half dog and half human."

_'I've never met such a group of strange people'_ Rischie thought to himself

"Forgive me for my hesitation, but it has been quite the surprise being awoken to battle and then well...seeing all of this."

"Haha don't worry we understand." Kagome patted Rischie on the head.

"So...Uh are you a good demon or a bad one." Shippo peered out from behind Kagomes leg

"Haha, well I try to be as nice as I can, you have nothing to fear little fox boy." He smiled

"How bout you come back to the village with us, I'm sure you could use a place to rest and get yourself back together." Sango looked over the dog demon studying his armor. It was black with red trim covering his body. The parts that where not covered he wore a silk red cloth underneath with golden wolves on it.

"Yes that would be wonderful, I could go for some food too." A grumble came from his stomach as he placed his hand over it.

Miroku thought to himself

'This Rischie Character seams harmless enough, and althought his armor and sword seam to be great in appearance from the previous battle with Sesshomaru he doesn't seam like he can really do much damage, although I must keep a watchful eye on him.'

"So when was that spell cast on you?" Kagome watched as Rischie scarfed down what seamed like an endless amount of food.

"Well I don't really know." He mumbled with a mouthful.

"The legend of this half demon is told as an old folk tale, I've heard serveral versions of it, some say 50 years ago, some 1000 years ago." Kaede Handed him another bowl of soup.

"1000 years?" He stopped eating and looked around, well I don't feel that old.

"I think 1000 is a little too much I mean considering he's Inuyashas cousin." Sango said picking up a bowl of soup herself

"Cousin, your my cousin?" He looked up at inuyasha

"Yeah yeah don't get too friendly, I'm still getting use to the idea myself." Inuyasha looked over at Rischie, noodles dangled from the halfdemons mouth as he slowly wagged his tale.

"Well I am grateful for all your hospitality I don't think I've ever been treated this kind."

"Really?" Kagome turned her head with a concerned look on her face.

"I've never found a group of demons let alone humans who have been so courteous to a half demon such as my self.

"OoooOOO that's right your only a half demon, well after hanging around with Inuyasha I guess we are use to it." Kagome patted Inuyasha on the head like a dog.

"What's that suppose to mean." Inuyasha grumbled.

"So who was it that incased you in that place?"

Rischie stopped eating and his face looked fierce

"The demon was very evil, he wanted the armor for himself, however because of a spell I am linked to it. Because he could not break it he incased me in that living hell. If I die the armor withers away with me, he could not afford to lose this power. He simply stopped it until he could find away. This demon is so sinister at heart that I cannont begin to explain. His name, was Naraku."

"WAAAAAAAAA!" The gang fell to the floor.

Authors note:

Ok so this was a little shorter then the last chapter. I'm trying to spit these out as fast as I can for I have a lot of story to tell. Anyways I will try to get these out quick at a reasonable length so that you can continue reading. Hope this builds of a little more excitement


	3. Chapter 3 A Love Lost Among Time

Yikes It's been a long time since I updated yes I know.

Sorry bout that, I actually had chapter three done for awhile. Just a matter of editing it up. Anyways here is chapter three. Chapter four is almost done, although knowing me it will be another week or two befor it is up.

Chapter Three

A Love lost amongst time

"It was Naraku who bound me to that cave." he looked down at his soup. Stirring it with a spoon as steam gave off into the air. The room grew silent. It was a few minutes before anyone said a word.

"Well I guess that it is kinda convenient." Kagome said.

"How so?" Rischie Looked up.

"We are after Naraku too. He has the sacred jewel Shards."

"And not only that, but he has put a curse on Sangos poor brother, and cursed me with a hole in my hand that grows each year." Miroku held out his hands showing the beads he had wrapped around it.

"He's going to die at are hands." Inuyasha Blurted out

"I too despise Naraku, and with every breath I have I shall aid you in your journey." Rischie Held his fist and clenched. A certain fire seamed to glow in his eyes, a hatred that ran futher then just being bared away for so long.

"Sure that would be great, the more the merrier." Kagome picked up a bowl of soup and began to sip it.

"Welcome the the gang!" Shippo jumped up on Rischie's shoulder and gave him a rub on the head. He looked up at the little fox demon and wagged his tail.

"So what are we going to do today Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Well I think today well gather some supplies together and set out tomorrow morning." She put down her empty bowl and went over to her yellow knapsack.

"We will follow Naraku to the end of the earth." Inuyasha stood up

That day the crew spent gathering supplies, picking herbs from the garding, and collecting fruits and such for food. Kagome's School uniform had begun to get really get warn down and so she finally changed into some new cloths, a presistes cloths.

"Looking pretty good Kagome." Miroku said in a cheerful tone.

"Hehe thanks." She blushed.

Miroku looked over his shoulder to see a gleaming Sango.

"Uh hea hea...Hea hea."

---------------------------------------------

"So let me get this straight, that girl over there is from the future?" Rischie sat upon and old table near the garden.

"Yup" Shippo answered cheerfully.

Shippo had taken on the task of explaining to Rischie their long andveture and how they came to be in this current position.

"I must say when I saw her I did think her cloths were a bit strange, but after being out for so long I kinda figured it was the latest fashion." Shippo began to giggle

"Yeah a few thousand years from now haha." Rischie turned to face the fox boy

"Haha well I must admit that skirt of hers was very short...it Must be very hot in the future."

As the crew got together the nessiscary supplies Rischie went back inside to talk to kaeda.

"Is there something ye needed to ask me?"

"You are the elder of this village Lady Kaeda. As you know I have slept for many years, I wonder if you had any knowledge of my passed relations. I wish to see if their might be anyone left that I had known."

"Well I have seen a lot I must say haha, who is it that you seek."

"Well I seek my former master, I wanted to question him and perhaps see if he had come into any knowledge of a girl I had once knew and where she might have been."

"His name was Rayodin of the Silver Leaf temple west of here."

"Ahhh yes a well known temple indeed, his martial arts school was very respected among the land, however sadly it died along with him."

"So he has passed on? My goodness it has been to long." Rischie looked down at the floor boards.

"Time has a way of catching up on us I'm afraid. It must be hard for ye to come about in this age, you share many traits of Inuyasha indeed however luckily not his naive and ignorant ones."

Rischie smiled looking out the door to watch the gang pick from the garden laughing and playing amongst the brush.

"Have you ever heard of a girl by the name Kaora? A blond haired girl."

"Ahh yes I have, she trained with Rayodin for some time at the school."Kaeda stood up.

"So she did come looking for me" Rischie stopped and closed his eyes. "

"Do you know her whereabouts?" Rischie's ears perked up.

Kaeda walked out side, Rischie followed close behind.

"I am very sorry my dear boy, but she is dead."

Rischie's Face went very cold, he looked down at the ground and closed his eyes even tighter.

"Shes dead?" He whispered.

"She died in a grand battle, the demons attacked the Temple, she was there to fight them off, however in the process her life was also claimed. I remember helping the people of the temple after the battle, I was much younger then. We brought water up from the river to the injured. She was a lovely girl, she died a few days after." Kaeda turned to Rischie

"She is buried at the temple." along with many of the others.

There was a long pause in between the conversation as Rischie opened his eyes and looked up at the sky. The day had gone by very quickly, already the sun began to weigh heavy and slowly drop behind the tops of the mountains. The skyline was painted in purples and reds.

"Tell the others I'll be back." Rischie began to run towards the west, leaping quickly over the tree tops.

"Hey where the hell did Rischie go?." Inuyasha questioned as he and kagome walked into the house to pack up the days work.

"He went to Silver Leaf temple." Kaede said pointing westward.

"Come on Kagome." Lets go get him diner is going to be ready.

"Ok" Kagome hoped on his back as the two leaped off into the sunset.

Rischie knew this place all too well. He walked up the pathway where the Cherry blossom petals showered like white snow across the land. There he could see a small lot of land dedicated to those fallen. He walked up to it finding her stone and kneeled.

Kagome and Inuyasha Follow up the path way. She slowly walked towards the half demon as he placed his hand over the stone, feeling the groves in it.

"I remember it so vividly." Kagome Walked closer to him while Inuyasha stood and studied the ancient temple.

"Who was she?"

"She was at the shore of the beach, the sun set behind us. I was only just a small boy." He Paused

She thought my ears were cute." He smiled and looked down

"We picked up seashells, we were going to make a necklace. After wards the tied had gone down, we tried to catch the sun out on the horizon, looking at all the sea life that the grand ocean had left behind."

Her mother saw us playing and took her away." He paused and let out a long sigh

"Then what happened?" Kagome whispered

"She left, and I never saw her again. I had searched for her for a long time, but came up with nothing."

"She knew my Master. This was his old training grounds. I see she searched for me aswell."

He placed his hand on her stone grave.

If only I had been here, If only I had been here to greet her.

"I'm sorry"

In the background around the house Inuyasha watched and listened. He slowly walked up to the two looking out in to the sun. Then he turned to his long lost cousin and grabbed his hand.

"We are going to find Naraku, and we are going to kill him together." Rischie took his other hand and grasped Inuyasha's

They placed their hands again at their side and the three watched the sun go down into the mountains.

----------------------------------

As night grew darker the crew finally got their things together and were ready to sleep. They all lay down in the small house.

"So Kagome you are from the future?" Rischie Questioned as he too got a blanket out.

"Yeah I know it seams crazy but I am." She crept into her sleeping bag and began to fluff her pillow

"And you are the reincarnation of a preistest by the name of Kikyo?"

"Yup that's the reason why I had the sacred Shikon jewel inside me when I came here."

"This well was your transport, through time?" Rischie lay his head down looking up at the ceiling

"Yeah, but it is sealed up for good. I can't go back." She began to think of her grandfather, and her mom and her little brother Sota.

"I would very much like to see this well tommorw if it is not to much trouble." Rischie Closed his eyes and began to rest

"Sure why not, we can check it out before we head out tomorrow." The Fire flickered on the wall as they finally drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------------

Soon enough morning was upon them as the sun peeked its head out of the mountains.

The gang stretched and yawned as they arose to greet the day.

"Well lets be off!" Kagome shouted as she ran out the door.

"Well she's in a cheery mood today." Miroku said slowly standing up.

The crew began their journey through the village and headed towards the well with their new companion.

"Here we are, the bone eaters well. This use to be the link between the two worlds. However It is sealed up for good now." Kagome Sighed and looked at the old rickety well.

"No going back." She looked up to see Rischie walking over to it.

"Well looks ordinary enough." He sat down on the edge of it and looked over.

"Yikes! There is a lot of bones down there." He shuttered a bit.

_Mmmm on the outside he looks like a big goof, this can't be Inuyashas cousin can it? I mean they are so different when it comes to personality. _Kagome thought to herself

"Haha yup hence the name."

Rischie Sat on the edge putting his chin on his hand propping him up wards in a thinking position.

"It is very peacfull here." He said as the breeze blew his hair.

"Why the hell did you wanna see this stupid well any way, just a waste of time if you ask me." Inuyasha had his ushual grumpy look about his face.

As they sat there for about five minutes, Kagome noticed that one of the stones embedded in Rischie armor began to flicker.

"Hey what's that?" She walked over to him talking a closer look

"Hey yeah your right." Rischie looked down at him self Putting his hand on his chest

"It is lighting up when my heart beats." He took his hand away as the light slowly began to grow brighter and brighter

"It is the stone of Jin, compassion and humanity." The Light grew brighter followed by a pulsing sound.

"What the hell." Inuyasha came in to to take a closer look with Sango peering in behind him.

"It's reacting to the well." Kagome said as she placed her hand over it.

Just as she did, it lit up very bright and stopped pulsing.

"Um...is That bad?" Rischie looked up at Kagome

"How am I supposed to know it's your armor!" Just as she finished a light burst from the well taking the group by surprise.

"Waaaa" Rischie began to fall backwards grabbing Kagome to pull himself up, however her balance was equally as poor, she grabbed Inuyasha who in turn grabbed Sango as the all went blundering down the well.

"Oh no, Sango, Kagome are you guys all right!" Miroku Ran over to look down, however only Sango remained

"uhHhhhh my head." She rose slowly rubbing her head. As Miroku Jumped down to help

"Here my dear Sango let me help you up." She began to climb the vines which grew down the well as Miroku placed his hand on her rear to boost her up.

"RrrRrrR"

SMACK

"I'm sorry! I was only helping." He said rubbing his face where a nice new red hand mark had appeared.

"WELL HELP SOMBODIE ELSE!"

The Two Got out of the well to see Shippo waiting for them

"Wu wu happened?" He questined as they climbed out.

"The well must have re-opened, but for what purpose?" Mirkou thought to himself

"Rischie must have done it some how, maybe his armor is more then meets the eye." They peered down the long black hole and saw nothing but bones.


End file.
